Fate
by Lollydolly8
Summary: (Dougie Poynter Based Fiction) Has Fate given you a lousy hand or does it have something good in store for you? (In Progress)
1. Prologue

_The Definition of Fate;_  
 _1\. something that unavoidably befalls a person; fortune; lot._  
 _2\. the universal principle or ultimate agency by which the order of things is presumably prescribed; the decreed cause of events; time._  
 _3\. that which is inevitably predetermined; destiny._  
 _4\. ultimate outcome; final course or state: the fate of a political campaign._  
 _5\. destruction or ruin._  
 _6\. the Fates, the three goddesses of destiny in Greek and Roman myth_.

I was once one of those sceptical people that didn't believe in such things as Fate or Destiny.  
I thought it was a load of nonsense as i could never understand how an invisable force could create a motive to make certain events happen at a certain time.  
Many people had passed through in my lifetime to declare how 'Fate' had brought them a happiness with a loved one and how 'Fate' had caused an untimely death of a family member or friend but my scepticism decided to prove me wrong one day and allowed 'Fate' to take control of my life...


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of _'Breakout'_ _by the Foo Fighters_ filled my entire bedroom to bring me out of my sleeping form, my arm lazily appeared from beneath the mound of duvet that lay on top of me as my hand felt around the bedside table for my phone to end the dreaded sound, knowing sooner or later i'd have to drag myself out of bed.  
I mumbled angrily to myself and whipped the duvet off my figure, forcing myself to sit up to double check the time making sure that i hadn't done anything stupid, like set my alarm to go off an hour earlier than it should be.  
I groaned with annoyance as it was indeed time to wake up for work and being a Health Care Assistant within the Accident And Emergency Department in the local hospital meant there wasn't much i could do cosmetics wise to perk up my morning appearance as there was very strict guidelines of Infection Control that had to be followed specifically if you were working in a clinical areas.  
The guidlines stated that minimal make up was permitted, no jewellery (Only studded earrings & plain wedding bands were allowed), no nail varnishes or open toe shoes were to be worn and long hair had to be tied up in some shape or form, we weren't allowed to wear our uniforms out in public so I always opted for a casual look of a T-shirt and skinny Jeans, there was no need to look good as I was going to change as soon as I entered the doors of the hospital.  
Every morning I walked to work no matter the weather, I always felt the fresh air did me a world of good and helped me evolve from my zombified state to become a human being again and I had a particular route I loved to walk, through the parks amazing scenery with trees and flowers surrounded it, occupied with dog walkers and people that I see everyday out for a run, past the local supermarket that was getting ready to open for the early bird customers that were sat in their cars checking their watches constantly waiting for 8:30 to arrive and then there was the Costa Coffee shop, normally I would've just walked straight past it without hesitation but today I felt like I deserved a treat and went inside to order myself something filled to the brim with caffeine  
I ordered myself a takeaway Americano and exchanged the money with the barista when my phone started buzzing crazily in my pocket, I answered it just as my coffee was placed on the counter in front of me and all I heard was an ear piercing, high pitched scream through the receiver  
"Woah, Woah! Calm down, deep breaths" I said down the phone to my best friend Amber  
"Laura...You're gunna love me forever!" was the first sentence she could muster  
"I seriously doubt that, what's going on?" I replied as I went to leave through the door only to realise I had no hands available to push it open, my phone was in one and my coffee in the other so I used all of my body weight to shift the heavy door open only to have somebody rudely barged into me as they entered the shop causing my coffee lid to crumple and the warm liquid to saturate through my T-shirt, I gasped as I felt the liquid hit my skin underneath.  
"Watch what your doing you absolute bellend!" I shouted to the man responsible whilst my body still held the heavy door against it like a dead weight  
The stranger turned in my direction and looked over at me with a smirk on his tanned, perfectly shaped face, he wore dark tinted aviator sunglasses with a khaki green beanie hat that covered most of his head apart from some tufty pieces of dirty blonde hair that were visible by his ears and a small fringe that swept to one side and a trendy black jacket that was fitted tightly around his slim figure that was zipped up to his chin, either he was about to rob the place or he clearly didn't want to be recognised by anyone.  
I stood staring at him with my eyebrows raised as I waited for an apology, not a single word left his lips, he just shook his head at me and carried on with his business as if nothing had happened, I was about to walk back inside and cause a scene but the voice on the other end of my phone stopped me doing so  
"Laura! Are you still there?...LAURA! HELLO!"  
"I'm sorry Amber, I just had some inconsiderate DICK knock my coffee all over me and I haven't got the time to go back home and change" I explained loudly and abrupt so he could hear how annoyed he had left me and swiftly walked away sipping on the remnants of coffee that had survived the collision  
"This will put a big ass smile on your face, I've won 2 tickets to meet and greet with McFall this weekend and I want you to come with me" She squealed in my ear  
The anger I felt melted away in seconds and joy over took instantly, I felt the urge to dance in the middle of the street and didn't care who was watching as good news was very rare in my world and I was so glad that I could finally meet in person the guy that i always dreamt of meeting for many years.  
Dougie Poynter.  
"No way! How is this possible? We never win anything...We're the losers remember? We're the people who have to watch everyone else win these amazing prizes"  
"I know, but they say 'Good things come to those who wait' so maybe now is our time" Amber commented knowing fully well that I didn't believe in superstitions  
"I don't believe that for one second, there has to be some logic to it, maybe the people picking out the winners have noticed how many times we've entered and have felt sorry for us the fact we have never won, so maybe decided to give us a chance?"  
As soon as the words left my mouth I knew I was talking a load of rubbish, but Amber was used to my 'so called' logical explanations and never commented back, she just left me too believe that I was right and it had indeed happened that way  
"Anyway I'm sorry to love you and leave you but I've just arrived at work, but if you have to opportunity today, please could you drop off a clean T-shirt, you know where the spare key is" I said to her as I approached the automatic doors of the hospital, I looked down at my shirt once more and noticed the vivid brown stain that now covered a majority of the material  
"I'll see what I can do" She informed seriously and hung up on me  
I sighed before I took the walk of shame, knowing I would be the laughing stock of the day once all my colleagues caught wind of what happened, but I knew the more I tried to hide it, the more attention I would bring to myself and the huge coffee splatter.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

The hospital resided in a small, cottage like buiding just outside of the town centre, people would think that living in a rural area would make it a peaceful and pleasant place to work, but somehow everyone within this small community seem to have accidents daily which resulted in the hospital staff being rushed off their feet most days.  
I clipped my name badge to my striped tunic whilst i slipped on my unattractive black shoes that perfectly matched the hidious black straight leg trousers we had to wear and i shoved all my belongings including my soiled T-shirt in to my locker, thanks to my work colleague Gill, (who is like a second mother to me) had a carrier bag lying around in the boot of her car, so i wrapped my shirt inside to stop the rest of my clothes smelling like a coffee shop!  
I quickly re-tied my hair back in to a ponytail so all the wispy pieces were back in there sleek, smooth state and took a deep breath to prepare myself for yet another manic day.  
After a morning of mostly sprained ankles and broken bones, i finally got to have a well deserved break and put my feet up in the staff room for half an hour, i had the TV on watching some boring daytime show when Rachel, another colleague of mine interrupted.  
Rachel works on the admin department and is the joker of the team who likes to pull a prank with every opportunity she had, she walked over to me with two takeaway Costa Coffee cups and placed one on the table next to where my feet rested  
"Here you go Laura" She said with a mischeivious smile and dropped down beside me on the brown leather sofa. She was up to something.  
I grabbed the cup thinking there would actually be a drink inside but it was completely empty and i tried to give her a sincere look but i failed miserably as a smile leaked out from the corners of my mouth  
"Rachel, it's empty" I replied amused  
"Oh, really? That probably explains why your shirt had a massive brown stain on the front of it when you arrived this morning" She chuckled loudly  
"Get rid of it, i don't ever want to see a Costa Coffee again!" I jokingly said and pretended to be upset about the situation which seemingly made Rachel laugh even harder, it was so contagious that i ended up laughing so much i was in tears.  
"On a serious note, a really mysterious looking fella has just booked in, I've asked the girls to add him to your list because he seems like your type of guy" Rachel said and pushed herself off the sofa to leave  
"How do you know what type of guy is 'My Type'?" I asked her  
"You'll see when you examin him, he's proper hot stuff" She smiled and winked at me before she headed back to her desk  
Curiousity got the better of me and i left my break 10 minutes earlier just to see what all the fuss was about, i picked up his notes from the office and skimmed through them as i walked in to my examination room, i looked up to see a familiar sight, still covered up with his sunglasses, his beanie hat and his jacket was neatly placed on the back of the chair that he was slumped in.  
I noticed the dumbfounded look that appeared on his face as it clicked in his head who i was and gave me an awkward smile, I guessed i was the last person he thought he'd bump in to again today.  
There was a feeling of smugness that took over me and the anger of this morning's encounter returned, i was tempted at that moment to throw him out of the hospital and tell him to man the fuck up, but i had to remain professional in my work  
"Good Afternoon, My name is Laura and I'm going to be your Heath Care Assistant for today" I announced politely  
"Would you mind removing your sunglasses before we continue please?" I asked him  
"I'd rather not" Came his blunt response  
I sighed with annoyance as i grabbed myself a chair and pen to write down some notes regarding his symptoms and gritted my teeth in the process to control my anger, i had so many insults swimming around in my head that i was afraid if i opened my mouth at that moment they'd all come flying out at once.  
I sat down opposite him so we were face to face and i composed myself back in to the professional member of staff that i was  
"So how can i help you today?" I asked looking directly at his tinted sunglasses unaware of the hidden emotions behind them. I just hoped he was feeling guilty.  
I watched and waited for his answer and smirked a little as he began to fidget and squirm in the chair, he obviously felt uncomfortable around me. I wonder why?  
"Erm...I've burnt my right hand and foot..." he then paused  
I looked up from the notes i had been writing and i could see his cheeks turn a crimson colour, i raised my eyebrows to prompt him to carry on his story, but i already had a good idea as to how it happened  
"Someone accidently knocked over some cups of boiling hot coffee and it just so happened to have landed on me" He explained as quick as possible  
"Would you please excuse me for one second, I just need to get some burns plasters, i've realised i'm out of stock" I said as professionally as i could without laughing in his face, i bit the inside of my mouth and went outside to find Rachel as i knowingly guessed that was the reason she thought he was my type of guy blatently unaware that he was the person who caused this whole incident in the first place.  
I walked back in to the room carrying a couple burns plasters, he had his arms folded tightly to his chest, he was angry.  
"So, are you feeling better now you've had a good laugh about the fact that karma was out to get me?!" He said with attitude  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I said pretending to be oblivious to his statement, when infact that was exactly what happened  
"Don't play dumb with me pretty girl, i know you were pissed about the coffee incident this morning, you didn't even examine my injuries before you left the room to get those plasters, but if you did your job properly you would've seen that those plasters you have in your hand are too small and wouldn't cover shit!"  
"Excuse me!...I know perfectly well how to do my job and you know what, i don't care if your my patient right now because i've had enough of the disrespect you've given me and assholes like you don't deserve any help whatsoever, i just wish that person had the sense to throw the whole kettles worth of boiling water over you!" I shouted and threw the plasters to the ground before storming out the door.  
I instantly regretted what i said to him and realised that if he made a formal complaint against me, i could be well on my way down the disciplinary route with a possible job lose, i was almost in tears as i strutted down the corridor when i accidently bumped in to Gill  
"Laura dear, what's the matter?" She cooed and pulled me in for a comforting hug  
"I can't take him any longer Gill and i said things to him that could possibly get me fired" I cried in to her tunic  
"There, there darling, don't you worry, you clean yourself up and i'll take care of your patient" She said rubbing her hand up and down my back  
I pulled away from her nodding my head in response and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand before i headed to the ladies room.  
I stared hard at myself in the mirror analysing my face seeing the state this man had put me in, i looked 10 years older because of him, my eyes were puffy, red and blood shot. I had never in my life been treated with such disrespect from anybody and it upset me alot, i just hoped that i'd never have to see him again.  
I splashed my face with some cold water dabbing the excess droplets off with a paper towel and rested against the sink taking deep breaths to try and compose myself once more before going out in to the public, I opened the door to leave when someone left the mens room at the exact same time, as human instinct goes you automatically look when you hear a noise, i wish i hadn't because the same instinct had grappled him as well and there i was face to face with this ungrateful human being, still covered up. We looked at each other for a few seconds speechless before we both parted out seperate ways.

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3

It was the day of the meet and greet. Amber and I spent the majority of the day in her flat drinking Rosé wine and watching the clock anxiously waiting for 3pm. We had plenty of things to speak about to keep us occupied and even after 5 whole days i was still very much concerned about the incident that happened at the hospital, I lost count of how many times I'd repeated the story to Amber.  
"I still can't believe Gill said he was very concerned about me and was asking if i was ok, I'd be the Queen of England before he cared about me and my wellbeing, but I'm so relieved that he didn't make a formal complaint about my behaviour, I've got to hand it too him, it was probably the most decent thing he's done since we bumped in to each other" I rambled on as I poured out the last drop of wine from the bottle, making sure every last drop was in my glass.  
Amber rolled her eyes and was sat in perfectly poised position with her legs crossed, her back straight and her wine glass elegantly placed in her hand, She'd always said to me that wine was a drink for sophisticated ladies and if you didn't have an ounce of sophistication in your body, you would just have to place a glass of wine in your hand and you'd automatically morph in to that ' _sophisticated lady'_ state, but I let all the sophistication slide as I downed a mouthful of the sweet, fruity liquid. Just the mere thought of that rude, obnoxious man still caused my to blood boil and soon after another mouthful of wine followed in attempt to get his image out of my mind, before I knew it the glass was torn away from my grip by Amber and placed beside her on a small coffee table out of my reach  
"That's enough wine for you today, you know you're a lightweight when it comes to alcohol and I don't think waltzing over to your beloved Dougie Poynter today with a glazed look in your eyes and two left feet is how you want him to remember you, is it?"  
"I don't know if you forgot, but there is at least 100 other girls that have a meet and greet ticket for today, so even if I did waltz in there a bit tipsy... _NOT_ drunk, none of the band would remember me anyway, there would be too many pretty faces for them to memorize, so I'll back my wine thank-you very much" I demanded and shuffled across the sofa towards the table reaching out for my unfinished glass without letting my backside leave the comfort of the sofa and drained the last of the glass within seconds.  
When the time had come to leave for our 30 minute drive in to the city, I undoubtedly felt like I was living on Cloud 9, so much that I skipped merrily out of Amber's flat straight in to a torrential rain storm that had gathered during my visit, without a coat or umbrella, It didn't bother me one bit that my hair had gotten so wet it stuck to my face like glue and my cream coloured T-shirt had suddenly become transparent revealing my extravagant chocolate brown bra that was hidden behind it as I'd ran out of white one's.  
I carried on up the pavement towards the car dancing in the rain like a child and jumped in every puddle that crossed my path while Amber followed behind all grown up and dressed weather accordingly. I sat in her car feeling my cold, wet clothes clinging to my skin and the water soaking through into my underwear.  
"I have a feeling your going to regret this tomorrow, you've just sat in my car looking like you've showered with your clothes on and you don't care?" Amber asked as she pulled the seat belt across her to plug in  
"Let's just hope they have one of those old fashioned hand dryers in the toilets when we arrive, then I can at least dry off my T-shirt" I replied and pulled down the sun visor, pouting in the small rectangular mirror that was embedded into the middle of it  
"I'm quite liking the wet look for my hair, but I might need to borrow some of your eye makeup, I look like the descendant of a Panda"

~*~  
Once at the venue a couple of snake like queues were already situated through the building, Amber joined to the back whilst I headed straight for the ladies bathroom My head was still fuzzy from the affects of the wine I had drank earlier and couldn't understand why the entrance to the bathrooms was blocked off with a red velvet barrier and I decided to slip passed it, completely ignoring the fact it was placed there for a reason.  
I whistled my way through the door and was panic-stricken when I noticed the urinals placed against the walls, I started to back up towards the door until I bumped in to something that wasn't there previously and turned around swiftly trying to keep my cool, but I failed miserably and blushed so much I could feel the heat leaving my cheeks.  
There in front of me stood a man with a slim frame, broad shoulders and wavy, dark blonde hair that was swept to one side, I recognised him straight away, it was _the_ Dougie Poynter, the colour from his face drained away leaving his tanned skin a pale colour with a slight grey tinge and he grimaced as if he recognised me, but then again _I_ was standing in the middle of the men's toilets, his eyes left my face and darted down towards my transparent T-shirt for a few seconds before my reflexes kicked in and I quickly placed my arms around my chest. A familiar feeling of anger rose up inside of me again.  
"Just because your Dougie Poynter it doesn't mean you can gawk at a woman's assets without her permission" I demanded  
I expected him to be taken aback by my sudden outburst of anger but instead he stepped back and held his hands up in defeat as he didn't want to cause a scene  
"In my defence, they're staring me right in the face through your shirt, so how can I not look?" He replied "Anyway, I should be the one asking _you_ the questions, this area is out of bounds to the public, how the hell did you get in here? Because I have the right to call the security team immediately and have you escorted out of the building"  
"Please don't do that, it was a genuine mistake" I begged as I pictured myself being dragged away by two buff men in black uniform and the crowds of people in the lobby watching as I'm guided towards the exit of the building  
"I got a little bit drunk before I travelled here and I'm still feeling the affects, I promise you I didn't realise this area was out of bounds and I honestly thought the man on the door was wearing a dress, so that's what lead me in here thinking it was the ladies toilets" I explained no longer being the strong woman I was when I'd caught him staring down at my breasts. I was now a bag of nerves and begging was my only option to keep myself out of trouble.  
Dougie let out a random chuckle with an intrigued look plastered over his face and the look of recognition still remained in his baby blue eyes  
"Now that's a side of you I wasn't expecting to see, I thought you'd come back at me with guns blazing again"  
His words had now confirmed to me that he had definitely met me somewhere before, even though I was still very sure it was my very first time meeting him, but yet I still searched every recent memory I could think of and he looked down upon me with a raised eyebrow waiting for my response and my gaze dropped down to the floor, I couldn't help but notice the dirtied up bandage across his hand and then it hit me who he was.  
"You have got to be kidding me?!" My voice echoed through the room  
"It took you long enough, but if you'd excuse me I came in here for a reason" He replied and walked over to the urinals  
I turned my back to him and stormed towards the door as I heard him pull the zipper of his ripped skinny jeans down  
"Laura, before you go, just to mention that bra looks good on you"  
I let out a growl of frustration and made sure he'd heard it as I left, the security guards were now guarding the zoned off area I'd entered and I stealthily crept passed them, I had just got out of harms way when one of them turned around and caught me loitering by them and questioned my motives, they too had the same reaction as Dougie when they noticed I looked like a drowned rat. I turned on my feminine charms and stood smiling like an idiot, wrapping my damp, wavy locks of hair around my finger a few times whilst I fed them with a little white lie, telling them I was lost and didn't know my way to the other set of bathrooms.  
The nice security guards directed me the correct way, I even managed to get a telephone number from one of them, but when they were out of sight I frantically searched the lobby for Amber and squeezed through dozens of people to reach her, ignoring all of the abuse that was given to me for 'pushing in'  
"What's happened?" Amber asked with worry when she saw the bewildered look on my face  
"I really don't think I can take part in this meet and greet, If I do, there is a high chance that I'll end up getting arrested for 'Grievous Bodily Harm' before the night is over" I stated  
"What are you talking about?" Amber asked puzzled  
"Dougie Poynter! That's what happened, it was all Dougie Poynter!... The guy in the coffee shop, The guy in the hospital, it was him and you'll never guess what! I just bumped into him again. I need some fresh air"  
Once again I squeezed through the crowds of people towards the main entrance with Amber following closely behind and sat down on the steps with my head in my hands with tears streaming down my face. I felt all my dreams were crushed. Dougie was always my favourite member of McFly and I always thought of him as the shy, quiet member who turned out to be this amazing friend with his weird and funny ways once he gets to know somebody, but my experience so far was nothing like that, he turned out to be rude, arrogant and cocky, something that I wasn't expecting and it upset me.  
Amber sat down beside me and placed her arm around my shoulders and pulled me in towards her in a comforting way.  
"You don't have to do the meet and greet if you don't want too, but at least come and watch the show and I'll meet you just outside of the doorway to the main hall, so get up and wipe your tears away because he's not worth it, we're here to enjoy ourselves, so don't let him ruin it for us"  
"I think I'm going to give my meet and greet pass away to someone, it's not fair for it too be wasted and I'm not losing anything by it" I said as I walked back in to the lobby with Amber in tow and looked around for a suitable person to give my pass too. I saw a little girl that was clutching a teddy bear in one arm and holding hands with a lady who I assumed to be her mother, I went over to them and excused myself for the intrusion and explained to the mother my proposition, with her consent I crouched down to the child's height and tried to make conversation with her.  
"Hello there, Your mummy has just told me you're seeing McFly today as a present for your 8th Birthday"  
The little girl nodded her head and pushed herself closer to her mother's body with shyness  
"I like McFly too, I have a present I would like you to have, how would you like to meet McFly and say Hello?" I asked her and she nodded back in enthusiastically  
"In that case, it's your lucky day because this ticket is very special and it will allow you to see them before they get on the stage, so Happy 8th Birthday" I said with a smiled and handed over the pass.  
She smiled widely and her shyness had vanished in to excitement, she turned to her mother jumping up and down waving the pass up at her saying _"Mummy look what the lady gave me"  
_ A feeling of contentment filled my body as I saw how happy she was, I knew I had done the right thing.

To Be Continued...


End file.
